Um Grande Amor por Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Relena diz a Heero que vai deixar de ser vice-ministra, ele fica bastante confuso com a notícia. Ele terá motivos para vê-la depois disto ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim aos Estúdios Sunrise. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem a menor intenção de lucrar com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Um Gran Amor por Ti", de Fblaz. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

 **UM GRANDE AMOR POR VOCÊ**

Ele não tinha feito grande coisa com a sua vida naqueles dois últimos anos, nem sequer dispunha de tempo suficiente para ir visitá-la, e, mesmo que o fizesse, não apareceria na frente dela. Tinha passado os dois últimos anos vendo-a pela TV, quando ela dava alguma conferência ou uma coletiva de imprensa. Ele ficava feliz ao vê-la bem, irritava-se quando, nos jornais, saíam rumores sobre ela estar comprometida ou estar saindo com alguém; no fim das contas, sempre estavam ali, os rumores, mas não conseguia evitar aquela dor.

Naquele dia, ao saber que ela não iria mais trabalhar, que seria bem mais difícil vê-la por intermédio dos meios de comunicação, que ela teria cada vez mais tempo, que tinha planos de formar uma família, formou-se um buraco no seu peito, havia algo que o irritava. Olhou para a jovem, ela estava ao seu lado, estava lendo alguns papéis relacionados ao seu trabalho. Estava tão linda quanto ele sempre se lembrara, e a sua aura era tão pacífica. Algo dentro de si o irritou e ele levantou-se repentinamente, assustando a jovem, que estava concentrada.

Ele deu meia-volta e saiu de casa, indo até o pátio, não parou nem mesmo ao escutá-la chamar o seu nome.

\- Heero ? - ela tinha perguntado ao se levantar. Agora que estava lá fora, não sabia se havia alguém seguindo-o. Esperava que não, mas se aborrecia se não escutasse os seus passos atrás dele. Socou uma árvore com força.

\- O que há com você, Heero ? - ele perguntou a si mesmo. Não entendia o que era aquele sentimento. Ele tinha aprendido bastante, agora que se relacionava mais com as pessoas, nem tudo era dor ou afeto, ele também se irritava e fazia brincadeiras, ria e era feliz, mas o que era aquele sentimento que misturava dor, tristeza e aquela sensação de... solidão, talvez ? Ele apoiou a sua cabeça no tronco e tentou se acalmar.

\- Você está bem ?- ele ouviu, ao seu lado, e obrigou-se a ver quem era, embora reconhecesse perfeitamente aquela voz.

\- Sim - ele se limitou a responder, esperando que ela protestasse sem demora ou zombasse da sua resposta pouco honesta, mas o protesto nunca aconteceu. Relena aproximava-se devagar e em silêncio, a preocupação e o medo eram perceptíveis em seu rosto. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram, assim, em silêncio, por alguns minutos, durante os quais o piloto fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento e a paz que lhe era transmitida quando estava perto dela.

\- Venha, sente-se - pediu-lhe a vice-ministra, indicando-lhe, com uma das mãos, para que ele se sentasse ao lado dela - Faz muito tempo que nós não nos sentamos juntos na grama, você não acha ? - ali estava novamente, outra vez ele escutava que tinha estado muito tempo longe dela. Em seu peito, sentiu que algo voltava a lhe irritar, mas ao ver o rosto dela, sentiu o ímpeto de sentar-se onde ela lhe indicava. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele já tinha se sentado, e apoiava as suas costas contra a árvore - A vista é muito linda, não é verdade ? - perguntou a vice-ministra , para que ele olhasse a paisagem, podia-se ver a mansão dos Peacecraft, o pátio bastante enfeitado por flores e cascatas de água, também havia um terraço e várias cadeiras ao lado da piscina - Quando eu cheguei, não estava assim. Estava bastante abandonado, eu uso o meu tempo livre para cuidar do jardim, além disso as outras pessoas me ajudam. No fim das contas, acho que plantei uma única planta, dentre as que estão aqui - comentou a vice-ministra calmamente, apoiada na árvore, ao lado de Heero. Ele estava mais calmo, e escutá-la falar fazia com que os seus medos desaparecessem.

\- Qual ? - perguntou o piloto, tinha curiosidade de saber qual era a única planta que Relena plantara naquele enorme jardim, certamente seria a planta mais protegida ou especial, quando a visse.

\- Esta árvore - disse ela calmamente, e fechando os olhos - É claro que eu não fiz isso agora, me contaram que eu a plantei quando pequena, esta árvore deve ter um pouco menos que a minha idade, e deve ter vivido as mesmas coisas. Esteve sozinha por tanto tempo - disse a jovem, com uma voz suave, apoiando-se com mais força na sua árvore - Embora me surpreenda que ela seja tão grande para os dezenove anos que tem.

\- É uma árvore de tronco grosso - respondeu, com um sorriso, o piloto - Me desculpe por ter batido nela.

\- Não se preocupe, se isso serviu para que você se sentisse melhor, acho que ela também lhe desculpa - ela retrucou, olhando-o novamente com um sorriso. O sorriso dela o fazia sentir-se bem, já nem mesmo se lembrava porque tinha se sentido daquele jeito agora há pouco. Ali estava ela, e era a Relena da qual ele gostava. Gostar ? Apaixonar-se por alguém ? Sentiu um soco no peito, como podia sequer pensar em estar apaixonado por Relena ? Sua cabeça estava novamente se tornando uma bagunça, por que tinha que pensar naquilo ? Por isso ele sempre tinha adiado vê-la - O que o está incomodando, Heero ? - perguntou a vice-ministra, ajoelhada à sua frente e segurando-lhe a mão.

\- Ah ? - ele não conseguiu reagir à pergunta. O que o aborrecia ? Bem, não poder mais vê-la, o fato de que tudo iria mudar, de que ela deixaria de ser a Relena ao seu alcance. Já não poderia passar o tempo com ela dizendo que era o seu guarda-costas, nem poderia vê-la na TV ou nos jornais, já não ficaria sabendo noticias a respeito dela por intermédio de outras pessoas. Agora ela seria ainda mais inalcançável, apenas uma jovem normal.

\- O que o está incomodando, Heero ? - perguntou a vice-ministra, preocupada. Claro que ela sabia que algo estava incomodando o piloto que estava à sua frente, ele não parecia o piloto que ela conhecia - Confie em mim - ela pediu-lhe. Sabia que ele nunca tinha confiado nela, o mais próximo de confiar fora o fato de desmaiar em seus braços, mas ele estava desmaiado, nos braços dela ou nos de outra pessoa, não teria feito diferença para ele, naquele momento. Apenas para ela os momentos em que eles estavam juntos eram especiais.

\- Nada - respondeu o piloto, sério. Não era verdade, mas ele tampouco podia dizer, não porque não quisesse, mas sim porque ele não sabia como dizer - Não é nada, realmente - ele continuou, sorrindo um pouco para acalmá-la, não queria que ela se preocupasse. Tão linda, ali estava ela olhando fixamente para ele. Não queria vê-la sofrendo, se preocupando, e muito menos chorando. Nas ocasiões em que ele a fizera chorar - a imagem da primeira vez em que se conheceram veio-lhe à cabeça - , ele sentira-se culpado.

\- Não vá, Heero - disse ela, para surpresa do piloto. Outra vez ela pedia-lhe aquilo, e outra vez ele ficava confuso sobre porque sempre terminava partindo. É claro que ele sabia, não havia nenhuma razão para que ficasse com ela, e muito menos agora.

\- Não há motivo para eu estar aqui - respondeu ele inconscientemente, interrompendo os seus próprios pensamentos e obrigando-se a entender que ele não pertencia àquele lugar, ainda que isso significasse sentir uma dor no peito que o fazia ter vontade de chorar, ele sabia o que era: tristeza. Lembrou-se do convite que o tinha feito quebrar a cara uma vez, estava fazendo a mesma coisa novamente. Mas não era bom ficar.

\- Sim, há - respondeu a jovem, para surpresa do piloto, que a encarou fixamente - É claro que há um motivo para que você fique - disse ela, ainda mais convencida de que deixaria de ser vice-ministra - Eu quero que você fique, e, se você também quiser ficar, isso é motivo suficiente para que você permaneça aqui - querer ficar ? Ele não sabia o que era querer algo, tudo o que havia feito fora porque tinham lhe pedido ou lhe obrigado. Sempre fizera aquilo que tinham lhe ensinado que era certo, as emoções e o querer não eram admitidos a um piloto, mas ele conhecia aquele sentimento, era o mesmo que sentira na ocasião em que salvara Relena ao invés de matá-la, como devia ter feito.

\- As coisas não funcionam assim - disse ele, mais seguro, soltando a mão de Relena.

\- Você tem razão - admitiu a vice-ministra, quieta em seu lugar, encarando-o fixamente - As coisas não funcionam assim para um piloto, mas você já não é um - como não era ? E todas as vidas que ele havia tirado onde estivera ? Claro que ele era um piloto, devia aquilo a todos os que o tinham salvo e que o criaram - Agora há paz, a paz que você mesmo conseguiu - disse a vice-ministra, chamando a sua atenção - Os erros que você cometeu, as pessoas que você matou, as pessoas que o ensinaram, você já deu a todas elas o que queriam - a vice-ministra continuou a falar, sem saber que estava tirando todo o peso e a dor que sempre tinham-no acompanhado. Com aquelas palavras, ele se sentia mais livre do que jamais tinha conseguido imaginar, e duas lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos. Ele abaixou a cabeça para se proteger.

Relena, surpresa ao ver as lágrimas de Heero, aproximou-se dele e o abraçou. Ele lhe cedera o seu peito quando ela quisera chorar, há anos, quando ficou cansada de tudo; daquela vez, ela fazia o mesmo com ele. Ali, chorando por vários minutos, ele pôs para fora, pela primeira vez em sua vida, toda a dor que sentira por ser um piloto.

\- Heero... - começou a vice-ministra, depois que o piloto tinha ficado mais calmo, mas continuava se apoiando no ombro dela - Eu não quero que você vá embora - ela não só lhe tirara todo o peso que ele tinha carregado na sua vida como também impedia que ele se sentisse estéril por causa disso e lhe dava um lugar para voltar, no qual pudesse ficar. As lágrimas já haviam parado há algum tempo, mas ele não sentia-se capaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra, e, por mais que lhe pedisse repetidas vezes, ele não podia, não devia ficar - Eu te amo, Heero - finalizou a jovem, abraçando-o com mais força. Amar uma pessoa ? Não, ela não era qualquer pessoa. Amar Relena ? O peito dele sentiu um enorme calor que o preenchia por completo, aquilo era felicidade ? Ele queria lhe responder, queria demonstrar como se sentia naquele momento, mas antes de poder fazer algo, sentiu o corpo dela afastar-se do seu - Vou pegar um pouco de água e um lenço - a voz dela parecia entrecortada. Por quantos minutos ele tinha ficado submerso em seus pensamentos, sem demonstrar-lhe que também se sentia do mesmo modo ? Ele esticou os seus braços tentando pegá-la, mas era tarde, ela se fora.

Ele permaneceu ali, não sabia o que dizer à jovem, nem sequer sabia o que era que ele estava sentindo. Mas quando uma rajada de vento passou pelo seu corpo e o fez sentir frio, ele se decidiu, uma coisa tinha ficado clara: queria Relena para si. Se aquilo era amor, ele não sabia, mas ela o tinha convidado e ele queria ficar. Sua mente o fez recordar que ele não controlava o tempo, e o medo tomou conta dele. Quantos minutos tinham se passado ? Quanto tempo, desde que Relena se fora ? Subitamente ele se levantou, disposto a procurá-la, correu até à mansão, o pátio lhe pareceu mais longo do que quando saíra por ele. Entrou sem se preocupar em fechar a porta atrás de si e procurou por Relena lá dentro. Onde ela poderia estar ? Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto dela, mas, antes de chegar lá em cima pensou melhor; ela tinha dito que ia pegar água, a cozinha era o lugar mais provável em que ela pudesse estar. Ele desceu rapidamente e correu até a cozinha. Antes de chegar, viu Relena saindo de lá com um copo de água em uma mão e lenços na outra.

\- Relena... - disse ele, inconscientemente, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele, ele estava nervoso, e a sua expressão estava longe de ser a de um perfeito soldado, mostrava todos os tipos de sentimentos. Ela limitou-se a olhá-lo, com espanto.

Ele estava à frente dela, o medo desapareceu. Embora tivesse verificado minuciosamente as suas feições e tudo parecesse estar bem, só agora, mais calmo, ele era capaz de analisá-las: ela estivera chorando. Os olhos dela estavam inchados e as bochechas, coradas. Ele caminhou rapidamente na direção dela e a abraçou. Não sabia o que fazia, não sabia porque o fizera, mas sentia-se melhor agora que ela estava em seus braços, e algo dentro de si obrigou-o a esconder a cabeça por cima do ombro dela.

\- Me desculpe - disse ele, nem mesmo tinha muita certeza do motivo pelo qual se desculpava, mas o estava fazendo, ele a tinha feito chorar ou sentir-se mal, e isso era algo que não podia ser perdoado.

\- Por que você está se desculpando ? - perguntou Relena, um pouco divertida, e segurando as lágrimas. O copo de água e os lenços agora a atrapalhavam, ela queria abraçá-lo para poder desmentir as suas lágrimas, mas ali estava ela, encurralada por aquelas duas coisas, as lágrimas começaram a sair e não conseguia evitá-las, ele não havia correspondido aos seus sentimentos, e o medo a estava matando lentamente.

\- Eu te amo, Relena - disse ele, lentamente, no ouvido dela - Me perdoe por isso - ela não entendi as palavras dele, não entendia porque deveria perdoá-lo por amá-la. Ela soltou o copo e os lenços que caíram no chão, estilhaçando-se, não importava. Ela o abraçou com força, ele fez o mesmo.

\- Eu não tenho nada a lhe perdoar, você me faz muito feliz - disse ela, sorrindo, enquanto o abraçava. Eles falavam cada vez mais lentamente, as palavras já não eram necessárias. As inseguranças de ambos transformaram-se em segurança quando ficaram juntos, mas, ainda nervosos, quiseram olharem-se nos olhos. Separaram-se um pouco, ele olhou-a, ela, envergonhada, abaixou o olhar. Heero levantou-lhe o queixo com uma das mãos, gentilmente, ele a tocava como a uma boneca. Sempre a tinha protegido, sempre a protegeria, desde o dia em que não conseguiu matá-la, ficou condenado a protegê-la. Ele olhou-a fixamente, tão linda como sempre, estava mais bela do que ele conseguia se lembrar, com as bochechas coradas e os olhos cristalinos e brilhantes; sem pensar, foi aproximando-se dela até capturar os lábios dela com os seus. Mesmo estando com os olhos fechados ele ainda a via, ela estava ali, presa na sua mente, nos seus lábios e no seu corpo. Eles se separaram depois do contato, ambos calmos, era uma prova de que ambos se amavam.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá a todos, aqui lhes trago algo que me veio à mente hoje, quando eu me acordei, a verdade é que eu não espero continuá-la, mas talvez, e apenas talvez, eu continue postando diferentes capítulos sobre diferentes temas.

Como sempre, deixem reviews ! Aceito, feliz, comentários, elogios, críticas, etc. Fico muito feliz se vocês escrevem, então, façam isso, por favor ! E lhes agradeço muito por lerem o que eu escrevo. Adeus.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, esta é a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Gundam Wing. É uma tradução mais curta, em comparação com outras oneshots que já traduzi, mas espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
